SpongeyVision.
SpongeyVision Is a TV Spin Off series where SpongeBob and Patrick often get into trouble mostly when they manage a business or work for a business. Most times they make their own company or sometimes are hired by Squidward who really hates the 2 because they end up wrecking his ideas and causing his business to go downhill and other times they are hired Krabs The Cab where they destroy their plans there but Krabs is a lot more calm. News! 1.The Series has finally Launched!!! 2. Now you can help out. Just write your name and job in the Workers section but read the rules first. 3. 4. Cast SpongeBob: SpongeBob is Patricks best friend who mostly lets Patrick do all the work while he sits and drinks Kelp Tea while eating Doughnuts and Watching the Telly. He often boasts about him being smarter than Patrick and is often the worst of the 2 Espcially Patricks granny who doesn't like SpongeBob as much. SpongeBob tries his best to take the fame when Patrick does the thinking and solving. Also SpongeBob tends not to listen to Patrick when he has the ideas or solves the problemb and also let's Patrick take the blame if they are in trouble. SpongeBob often takes charge and considers himself as the Boss of the 2 SpongeBob often leaves Patrick to evreything while he secretly eats or does something then lies about it. Patrick: Patrick is SpongeBob's best friend who does all the work and ends up having to do the difficult tasks. When he takes a break it normally leads to him going back to work. He is often blamed, told of or called stupid by SpongeBob and ends up having to sort the mess out. Most times Sponebob would end up fixing things for Patrick incase he gets into trouble.again. Patrick hates the dentist and also hates Gorillas. His favorite food is: Krabby Patties, Chocolate Eclairs and Kelp Custard. In earlier episodes he would be more dumb and unaware of SpongeBob using him for work and often is left alone and later episodes he would oftern fix SpongeBob's plans or inventions when they go wrong and often tries to back out of work. Squidward (AKA Be Quiet!) Squidward is one of the workers who works at Krabs The Cabs company but most times he works at his own company as the Manager. Mostly he has to dealing with SpongeBob and Patrick who often come to one of his businesses to apply for a job or to help him out but they end up destroying the company and making a mess or make him angry. Whenever they show up he tries his best to get rid ot them so he can not employ them to keep his company safe. He also works with Krabs The Cab who mostly expects him to be nice to them. Sometimes he ends up joining them because he tends to get mixed up. Squidward can be impaitient and can end up annoyed very fast. He is mostly called Be Quiet because of his famous phrase: And Remember. Keep It Down!!. Plankton (AKA GetOutOfIt!). GetOutOfIt is Squidward's friend who helps Squidward out when he is with SpongeBob and Patrick, He is sometimes clumsy and can often get himslef into trouble if it goes wrong mostly from Squidward. He is one of the workers of Krabs The Cab but this is rare. Krabs The Cab Krabs The Cab is a unseen character who mostly helps Patrick or SpongeBob in seeking emplyment or getting them out in situation. He is a calm character and is mostly seen in his office. He only makes a full appeaance in the episodes Bringing Home Krabs (Season 14), Steeple Sponge (Season 6) and Do As Your Bid.(Season 12) Other Characters These are characters who have employed SpongeBob and Patrick. These are the common ones poeple know or the first few from the list: Don The Con A Whale who is a Friend of Krabs. Joe The Bro Krab's Brother Martha The Author A Friend Of Krabs's. She works in a libary Stan The Boatman A Friend of Krabs. He works in a Taxi Company. Sandy The Handy A Fiend of Krabs who works as a Mechanic Drake The Cake A Friend of Krabs who works as a Baker Bea The Tree A Friend Of Krabs who Works as a Gardener. They're are also relatives, Kings and Queens, And dasterdly people who try to wreck there plans (Not like Squidward does). These are to name a few. Episodes Here Is A Full List Of Episodes Here Records This will be the longest running Sitcom on the SpongeBob Fanon Wika and possibally the longest running show on this Wika Rules When Writing A Episode 1. The Show is based of Chucklevision so make sure it's like that. 2. It must be funny because it's a Sitcom. 3. Check with me when you write a episode. Don't make it off topic either. 4. I create the Seasons and you create the episodes. Ok?. 5. Any problems then speak to me. Workers Sign your name here to join the series and to help out. 1, IRmjii: Writer, Producer, Director, Music Composer, Title Card Creator, Animator, Artist 2. Paul Elliot: SpongeBob 3. Barry Elliot: Patrick 4. Jimmy Patton: Squidward 5.: Brain Patton: Plankton 6. Clancy Brown: Krabs The Cabs (Cameo Voice. Only seen in 1 Episode for a few seconds.) Rate This Show. What do you think of this show?. Do you like or do you hate it, If so then write it here. Remeber to put your name. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Awards Place any awards here for this show Pictures Any Trophies or Award Cetificates go here. Trivia 1. This is based entirely of ChuckleVision 2. The characters hsave different names E.G Krabs The Van 3. SpongeyVision is the First ever Spin Off that is aired on the BBC 4. This is possibally the first ever Sitcom on this Wiki. Theme Song Discription SpongeBob And Patrick are entering carrying a part of the Logo. They then go bring the other half in, While Patrick finds the 2 dots for the I SpongeBob is trying to stop the letters from falling, When Patrick returns he throws them to SpongeBob who puts them on. While they are doing that scences from different episodes are playing at the top. The old episodes have the scences from Season 1 - 6 The 2nd version has scences from Seasons 7 - 13 while the 3rd version has scences from Season 14 - to the current Season 21 Lyrics Spongey Spongey Vision Spongey Vision Spongey Spongey Vision (Instrumental) Spongey Spongey Vision Spongey Vision Spongey Spongey Vision (Instrumental) Spongey Spongey Vision Spongey Vision Spongey Spongey Vision (Theme Song Ends) Video of the theme song. Category:Spin-Offs